megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad Man
is an agricultural Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack for irrigation. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4, Toad Man was modified for combat. His Special Weapon, the Rain Flush, is an unavoidable attack that brings a strong acid rain to a wide area. Like the amphibian he is based on, Toad Man can jump high. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 4 Toad Man is one of the eight bosses. His attack pattern is very simple. It is also easily exploited, making him one of the easiest Robot Masters in the series, if not the easiest. Toad Man will hop around the room, trying to land on Mega Man; the player should slide under him to avoid getting hit. He will occasionally stop hopping to attack with his Rain Flush, which consumes the entire area with acid rain. Though the attack does a great deal of damage, it can be canceled altogether by shooting Toad Man before the attack is used. His weakness is the Drill Bomb and if it is used on him, it will deal high damage, defeating him in seven hits. On the other side, the pattern is the same. Mega Man IV Toad Man is one of the first four bosses. His attack pattern is similar to ''Mega Man 4, but he jumps faster. ''Mega Man's Soccer Toad Man is a balanced player that doesn't have his own team. In Tournament mode he is a member of the Cut Man, Wood Man, Needle Man, Dust Man, and Dr. Wily teams. In League mode he is part of the Needle Man and Pharaoh Man teams. [[Mega Man (Game Gear)|''Mega Man (Game Gear)]] Toad Man is one of the bosses fought in the final stages. His strategy is similar to Mega Man 4. ''Rockman ×over Toad Man appears as one of the four bosses in the 25th Anniversary Special World of ''Rockman ×over, and also in Battle Memory. A special event has as boss an upgraded Toad Man with fire attribute. Other appearances *Toad Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man Powered Up as a decoration in Roll's "Rainy Day Roll" costume. However, he can't be seen in-game due to his small size.The Cutting Room Floor - Mega Man: Powered Up *Toad Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Toad Man appears on the loading screen for Mega Man 7 in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, despite not appearing in the game. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data きめられたひにアメをふらすようせっていされたノウギョウ用ロボット。レインフラッシュはよけられないがそしできる。 Stage enemies Enemies in Toad Man's stages from Mega Man 4 and Mega Man IV, an area with rain and wind that pushes the player back and makes pitfalls more dangerous. *Escaroo *Gyotot *Puyoyon *Rackaser *Ratton *Swallown Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Toad Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 4. *For the Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first digit is when the weapon is fired normally and the second is when it is fully charged. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Toad Man appeared in the episode Robosaur Park from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the series, he had a mouth & a tongue, making him slightly more similar in appearance to actual toads. ''Mega Man Megamix Toad Man is a farm worker robot capable of causing rainfall in regions suffering from a drought. His Rain Flush ability is comprised of a two-step process: the environmental preparation, then the actual rainfall. In step one, Toad Man emits a spray of high-pressure liquid. (The liquid in this spray is a special ionized colloidal mixture.) The resulting water vapor rapidly expands and reaches its freezing point in the atmosphere. In the second step, Toad Man sprinkles ice crystals into the forming clouds to force the development of rain. When working on farms, Toad Man mixed fertilizers and pesticides into his rain, but after being modified for combat in preparation for his battle against Mega Man, Toad Man instead created acid rain. Toad Man first appeared in the story "Grim Reaper of Resurrection", which happens after Mega Man's battle against Dr. Cossack. When Skull Man attacked Dr. Cossack's Citadel, Toad Man is one of the three robots left behind, and he informs Mega Man what happened. He and Dive Man are repaired by Bright Man and they help Mega Man search Dr. Cossack. Other appearances Toad Man also appeared in the manga ''Mega Man Megamix, Rockman 4, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM4-ToadMan.jpg|Toad Man's original Mega Man 4 artwork. R20ToadMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Toad Man. ToadMegamix.png|Toad Man in Mega Man Megamix. R4ToadMan.png|Toad Man in the Rockman 4 manga. RYBToadMan.png|Toad Man in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaToad.png|Toad Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. ToadManNP.jpg|Toad Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Toad Man.jpg|Toad Man + Gyotot figure. Trivia *Toad Man appears as No. 29 (DWN-029) in the credits of Mega Man 4. This is Ring Man's number, which appears with Pharaoh Man's number, which appears with Toad Man's number. *Toad Man's dislike is Snake Man, where Snake Man likes Toad Man. This may have to do with the fact that some snakes can eat toads without fear of poisoning. *Many players consider Toad Man the easiest boss in Mega Man 4, as well as one of the easiest main bosses in Mega Man history. If the player shoots Toad Man after every hop, he will never attack. In the Game Gear game however, Toad Man hops considerably faster, making avoiding his jumps and attacking him more difficult. *Toad Man is one of the few animal-themed Robot Masters, along with Snake Man, Slash Man, Hornet Man, Sheep Man and (from the non-canon PC game) Shark Man. *The inspiration for his design was the fact that toads are a sign of good rain in some cultures. *The fact Toad Man is hard of hearing if not completely deaf results from all amphibians having poor hearing, if any at all. References de:Toad Man es:Toad Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Mega Man Game Gear bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robots made by Dr. Cossack Category:Playable Characters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Beastlike Robot Masters